True Blood True Love
by HeatherLisa7
Summary: What happens when a new vampire comes to town and gets interested in Jason Stackhouse? Will she tell him or not tell him? And how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night at Merlottes, a new girl walked in; she wore a black V-neck satin dress shirt, black pants and black high heels. She looked at the place and smiled; she went over to an empty booth and sat down. She had long black hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes; she took a menu and started to look at what they served when her eyes set on TruBlood. Everyone was starring, thinking she was a vampire; Sookie was the only one to get the nerve to walk over.

"Hi, sorry for the wait," said Sookie, "What can I get you?"

The girl saw everyone looking; she looked at Sookie, "Are…vampires not allowed in here?"

Sookie nodded, "They are but they're not used to them."

The girl nodded, "I'll just get a case of TruBlood to go."

Sookie nodded and left, the girl stood up and went to the bar to wait, she stood beside Jason who was drinking a beer. He looked at her through the corner of his eye, the girl looked at him, he smiled slightly and looked back down. Sookie gave the girl the case in a bag and the girl left. Terry and Jason watched her leave.

"She's a beaut," said Terry.

"Yeah…" said Jason slowly, "I'll be back in a sec."

Jason got up and left, he went to the parking lot and looked around, he turned back around and the girl was there. She smiled softly, Jason looked a little scared.

"Were you looking for me?" asked the girl.

Jason nodded, "I wanted to know if you were new in town."

The girl smiled, "And what if I was?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could…hang," said Jason, he held out his hand.

The girl smiled, she shook Jason's hand, he looked at her hand and looked at her, the girl didn't falter her smile.

"I'm Amanda," said the girl.

Jason smiled slightly, "Jason."

Amanda took out a card, "This is my address, come over tomorrow tonight and we can watch a movie or something."

Amanda walked past Jason, got in a black Transam and drove away. Jason put the card in his back pocket and went back inside and was smiling.

"What did she say?" asked Terry.

"We're going out tomorrow," said Jason.

Tara looked scorned, "Are you sure she's ok?"

"Tara, she's fine, just because she's pale doesn't mean she's a vampire," said Jason.

Tara made a 'mhmm' sound and turned to serve someone beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda didn't drive home at first, she stopped at Bill Compton's and parked, sighing, she hoped to herself that she was making the right decision. Amanda got out of the car and walked to the house; she went to knock when she whimpered and turned around and then made a soft sigh. She turned back and knocked lightly, Amanda waited and then the door opened. Amanda smiled when she saw Bill; he was unsmiling and looked defensive.

"May I help you?" asked Bill.

Amanda took another small sigh, "I need to talk to you. My name is Amanda…Amanda Compton. I'm your daughter."

Bill's face looked as if it had gotten paler and he didn't say anything. Amanda waved a hand in front of his face.

"I know this is a shock and I'll explain everything," said Amanda.

Bill's teeth clenched, "Then explain."

Amanda jumped a little bit from the raise of his voice, "W-well what happened was during the war Mamma was pregnant with me but you never came back. She found out while you were gone."

"But you are vampire," said Bill.

Amanda nodded, "I fell in love, he waited till I turned 18. I always wanted to know about my real father and have been searching for you. I guess now I can saw finally."

Bill still seemed suspicious, "It's very sudden."  
"I am sorry," said Amanda.

Bill stepped out of the way, "Please come in so we may talk more."

Amanda walked inside, she hugged her arms a little scared, she looked at Bill who walked beside her and held out his arm to the living room. Amanda walked inside; she sat down and crossed her leg. Bill sat down across from her; he sat straight up and didn't look happy. Amanda looked at the fireplace and smiled.

"Oh you still have a bread maker," said Amanda, she looked at Bill, "I remember when Mamma bought ours. I still remember when it was new."

Bill didn't say anything, "How do I know you're not telling a lie?"  
Amanda nodded, "That is right. I could be just a random vampire who wants to attack you or get close."

Amanda took out a paper, it was old and ripped on the edges, she handed it to Bill who took it. It was an old birth certificate; it had Amanda Annabelle Compton, April 20th, 1868. Her parents were listed as William Compton and Shannon Compton. Bill looked at Amanda and gave it back.

"I was thinking maybe we could have visitations, whenever you're not busy," said Amanda, "Unless you don't trust me."

Bill stood up, "Well I will have to think about it."

Amanda stood up, "Of course. I'll come over in a few days."

Amanda left; she got in her car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason finished work early so he went to his place, which was a mess and called Amanda's place but she didn't answer. He left a message and took a shower and waited. Amanda woke up in her basement at quarter after six; she stretched and walked up the stairs. She changed into a light blue spring dress and checked her messages. She smiled when she heard Jason's voice saying he would come over in an hour. Amanda did her hair, drank some TruBlood and tried to relax, hoping Jason would not freak when she told him she was a vampire. At 7:30 there was a knock, Amanda smiled and was very happy, she opened the door and saw Eric. She looked confused, Eric just smiled slightly.

"Hello, I heard that Bill had a new family member," said Eric.

Amanda smiled slightly, "I'm Amanda. And you are?"

Amanda held out her hand, Eric just looked at Amanda's hand and entered the house. Eric examined things as Amanda crossed her arms behind him.

"Its odd," said Eric.

"What is?" asked Amanda.

Eric looked at Amanda, "You still have your humanity."

Amanda smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Jason came inside and smiled, he saw Eric and frowned. Eric looked at Amanda who was looking at the ground. Jason looked at Amanda.

Eric smiled, "Have a memorable date."

Eric pushed past Jason and left. Jason took Amanda in his arms and patted her hair, "Are ya'll alright?"

Amanda moved away and smiled, "I'm fine. He just wanted to know if I would come to Fangtasia and feed him."

Amanda scoffed, Jason closed the door and Amanda giggled, Jason's brow arched, "What?"

"Well it's just that I've never had someone rescue me," said Amanda.

Jason smiled; he hugged Amanda and then looked at her. Amanda smiled and hovered her lips over Jason's, she then turned away.

"Let's go to that date," said Amanda.

Jason and Amanda got in his truck and drove to Merlottes, Amanda had her arm linked with Jason's. They went inside and everything seemed to stop and everyone starred, even the music seemed to stop. Amanda and Jason sat down, Amanda everyone continued to watch, Jason held Amanda's hand.

"Don't worry about them," said Jason, "So where were you born?"  
"I actually was born here, in Bon Temps but we moved soon after to Texas," said Amanda, "My mom remarried someone who worked for a large oil company and we had to move there."  
"So does that mean your rich?" asked Jason.

Amanda smiled, "Actually my bank count has stayed at 2 million dollars for years."

Jason's eyebrows raised, "Well I don't care for money too much."

Arlene came over and smiled nervously, "Jason what can I get you tonight?"  
"Is the ribs good?" asked Jason.

"They always are," said Arlene.

"Then I'll have the ribs, garlic potatoes and a coke," said Jason.

Arlene went to leave when Jason said, "Wait, you didn't ask Amanda what she wanted."

"Actually I'm not hungry," said Amanda.

Arlene left, Jason looked at her and Amanda smiled back, "So tell me about you. Who is the great Jason Stackhouse? Sister of the famous Sookie Stackhouse."

Jason smiled, "I'm not that great. I'm like any normal guy; I've made mistakes in the past."  
Amanda nodded, "I've made many mistakes in the past too."

Jason leaned back, "Like what? Cause to me you seem like a perfect little girl."

Amanda smiled, "Well I'm not perfect and I'm not little. I'm very strong; I bet I could even beat you in an arm wrestle."

Jason smiled, 'I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Amanda put her elbow on the table and waited, Jason took her hand and they started. Amanda at first didn't use any muscle and Jason almost pushed her hand down.

"Well it seems like ya'll overcompensated," said Jason.

Amanda looked at Jason and started to glamour him, Jason's smile disappeared.

"Would you be nervous if I told you that I was a vampire?" asked Amanda.

"I don't know, I just started to trust them," said Jason.

Amanda nodded; she stopped the glamour and said, "Jason? You ok? You started daydreaming."

Jason shook his head, "Um…sorry."

Amanda smiled and decided to let him win so she lost and frowned, "Oh well. I guess I did over comtempsate."

After Jason's food got there they talked about everything, their favorite things, where they lived before and all their experiences. Jason drove Amanda home and they walked to the door.

Amanda and Jason stood in front of the door and Jason went to kiss her when Amanda said, "Jason I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Jason.

Amanda sighed, "I don't want you to get angry at me but…I'm a vampire."

Jason went pale and moved away, "What?"

"Please don't hate me," said Amanda.

Jason shook his head, "I don't hate you."  
"Ok," said Amanda, "So how do you feel about it? I want to have a relationship with you but I don't want you to be scared or worried."

Jason took Amanda's hand and kissed her on the lips, "Well I know Bill is a vampire and he seems fine so I think I can trust someone like you."

Amanda smiled, "Thank you. I've never had someone as nice as you."

Jason kissed Amanda again but harder, Amanda held Jason close, he slid his hands around her mouth. Just then a popping sound was made. Amanda moved away and covered her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry," said Amanda.

Jason shook his head, "Its fine."

Amanda looked at Jason and smiled, "Call me."

Amanda kissed Jason's cheek and headed inside.

"She's your daughter?" said Sookie.

Sookie had just had dinner with Bill and he told her about Amanda.

Bill nodded, "Yes. Is she the same girl you spoke with?"

"Yeah, black haired, dark eyes, pale," said Sookie, "She did remind me of a female you."

Bill smirked, "She did ask to speak with me again. So we may get to know each other."

Sookie smiled, "Perfect! We can have her over for dinner."

Bill smiled, "It will be a short dinner."

Sookie smiled, she sat on Bill's lap and kissed her softly.


End file.
